1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool handle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To provide enough light in a narrow space for users when they work in the space, conventional tool handles have a bulb which can light up the narrow space and users can work more smoothly.
However, it is inconvenient to turn on and off the bulb by a switch especially working in the narrow space. Secondly, it is easy to be neglected to turn off the bulb after users finish the work, therefore, the power of a battery assembly is wasted.
A conventional tool handle, such as disclosed in TW M386966, resolves the disadvantages hereinabove. The tool handle has two magnetic bodies. The magnetic bodies are adapted to draw a metal screwdriver bit. Thereafter the magnetic bodies and the metal screwdriver bit are connected as a circuit and the battery assembly supplies power to the bulb. At the moment, the bulb can be lit up. Whereby the bulb of the conventional tool handle is turned on and off without a switch.
However, the magnetism of the magnetic bodies is limited. If users' operative force is more than the magnetism of the magnetic bodies, the screwdriver bit will slide so that users hardly operate it, even sliding away from the tool handle and falling down to the ground.
Secondly, if the screwdriver bit has no magnetism, i.e., the material of the screwdriver bit is not selected from the group consisting of Fe, Co, and Ni, it can not be drawn by the magnetic bodies, therefore, the bulb can not be lit up.
Moreover, the conventional tool handle is at most an illuminate device, and needs to draw a metal, rod shaped tool so as to turn on the bulb. On the whole, it belongs to a kind of single function product. As far as current multiple-functions consumer market is concerned, it is lack of competitiveness.
The present invention is, therefore, arisen to obviate or at least mitigate the above mentioned disadvantages.